fanon_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Faroe Islands
Survivor: Faroe Islands is the second Survivor Fanon installment in KororFan's series. Production Survivor: Faroe Islands was KororFan's bid for Season 2. He won in a 7-1 vote, with a total of 6 pts. It beat out Survivor: Andes ''and ''Survivor: Alaska. ''It was announced officially to be the second season on July 26, 2013. The cast was announced later that night. Hosts *KororFan Twist/Changes *'Three Tribes-''' For the first time, there were three tribes at the beginning of the game. *'Evacuated Returnees- '''Three evacuated contesdtants returned this season. *'Schoolyard Pick-''' Using an Online Spinner, the tribes will be chosen, and the last person to be spun the most on will be eliminated, or "not chosen". *'Tribe Swap & Absorption-' On Day 14, the 3 tribes became 2, and were switched around. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-' HIIs will come into play for the first time this season. *'Location Change- '''Unlike all the other Survivor seasons, this season was feature in a cold location up north. *'Merge at 15- For the first time, the merge will happen with 15 people. *'Team Challenge-' Early in the merge, a team challenge occured, where the winning team wouldnt have to vote and would be immune. *'Triple Trouble- '''On Day 29, a triple immunity challenge happened, and it was followed by a triple tribal, in which 3 people where voted out. *'Final 3-''' Instead of last season's Final 2 format, this season featured a Final 3. Castaways Season Summary *'''1: The Start- The cast arrived via Viking Longboat on a beach. They then began to build a shelter. The next day, a boat brought three returning players that were evacuated in their games. Dana Lambert, Gary Stritesky, and Kourtney Moon returned. They were then split into three tribes, Kivikar, Vaga, and Husar. Frank Garrison, was not chosen, and automatically eliminated from the game. At the immunity challenge, Vaga won immunity, followed by Husar, sending Kivikar to tribal, where they voted out Judd Sergeant in a 4-3 vote. *'2: Hardships'- New Alliances formed on all the teams. At the swimming immunity challenge, Vaga won immunity, while Husar and Kivikar continued. Husar struggled because of Gervase Peterson's inability to swim, later leading them to lose, and Gervase was voted out in a 4-2 vote. *'3: The Cold-' Alliances shifted after Gervase's ousting on Husar. A massive snowstorm hit, causing mass destruction at all the camps. At the immunity challenge, Kivikar won immunity, followed by Husar, and then Vaga blindsided Stephen Fishbach, in a 5-1 vote. *'4: Killing The Weak- '''The cold continues. Ken Hoang, one of the two boys left on Kivikar, tries to allign with the girls. At the challenge, Vaga got back to their winning streak, followed by Husar, sending Kivikar to tribal, where Ken was outnumbered and voted out by the girls alliance. *'5: A Game Changer-''' A tribe swap occurs, rekindling old alliances asnd destroying others. At Vaga, the group catch a bountiful amount of fish, while at Kivikar, the members try something new, termites. At the challenge, the teams had to hold on to poles. Dana Lambert, a Kivikar member, fell off and hit her head. Medical cleared her to keep playing, but Dana's head continued to hurt. At tribal, Dana was blindsided by a Husar Alliance in a 5-3 vote. *'6: A Threat-' The tribes continue to adjust. The Husar Five plan to trick their leader Rob Cesternino, due to his rising level of strategy. At the challenge, Vaga wins immunity once again, and Rob is blindsided at tribal in a 5-2 vote. *'7: Unity-' The tribes merge into the new merged tribe, Vapen. Alliances shift and turn on eachother to oust the strong threats. At the immunity challenge, Tom Westman wins. At tribal, Aras Baskauskas is voted out in a 9-3-3 vote. *'8: Teamwork- '''The newly merged Vapen tribe come to the immunity challenge, only to find out it is a "team challenge," meaning 7 people or a "team" would win immunity. At tribal, RC Saint-Amour was blindsided in a 4-2 vote. *'9: Chaos-''' The merge tribe is put back together. At the immunity challenge, Tom won once again. Lisa Whelchel was sent to Exile. Why'll at exile, she had a panic attack, and was removed from the game. *'10: Triple Trouble-' A three-way immunity challenge and tribal council shakes up the game. Stephenie LaGrossa, Tom Westman, and Carter Williams won immunity. At tribal, Gary Stritesky, Greg Buis, and Neleh Dennis were voted out. *'11: The Weak Die-' The merge flows along. Tom wins immunity yet again. At tribal, Laura Alexander was finally voted out in a 5-3 vote. *'12: Screw Her-' At camp, Monica Culpepper becomes aggrivated that the rest of the tribe has voted her two allies the past 2 tribals. At the challenge, Tom wins his fifth immunity challenge in a row, and at tribal, Monica was voted out 5-2. *'13: Cut Off the Head-' Another snowstorm hits, weakening the players. At the immunity challenge, Carter wins immunity, ending Tom's streak. Erica Durousseau is then sent to exile, and at tribal, Tom is voted off in a 4-2 vote for being a physical threat. *'14: Closing In- '''The Final 6 are faced with a hard challenge, the gross food eating challenge. At the challenge, Michelle won immunity, while the others either refused to drink their gross smoothie or threw it up. Carter is sent to exile, and at tribal, Kourtney Moon was voted out for being a dead weight, and not deserving to be in the Final 5, in a 4-1 vote. *'15: Almost There-''' The Final 5 battle it out for a Final 4 spot. At the immunity challenge, Michelle wins immunity once again, causing Stephenie and Carter to scramble. The two tried to get Erica or Yasmin to join their side, by Michelle, Yasmin, and Erica stayed together and voted Carter out 3-2. *At the next immunity challenge, Stephenie defeated Michelle ending her winning streak. At tribal, a heated discussion between Michelle and Yasmin heated up, which resulted in a tie. A firemaking challenge was made, but when Michelle ran out of matches, and eventually Yasmin lit little of the fire, Yasmin was claimed winner of the duel, and Michelle had her torch snuffed. *'16: Reunion-' The results were read, and Stephenie LaGrossa became the 2nd Winner, and beat out Erica Durousseau and Yasmin Giles in a 10-2-0 vote. Episode Guide *-Michelle wasn't selected at the tribal swap, and was sent to Exile Mountain, where she would join the losing team. *-Michelle and Yasmin went into a tie, so a fire-making challenge was held, where Michelle lost. Trivia *This season was a bid of KororFan. *This season is based off the real Survivor's "Survivor: Philippines". **Both have three tribes, one of them being blue, and feature three returning evacuees. **Also, both seasons featured a tribe switch. **Also both seasons had someone eliminated by other means than a vote. *This season features new properties to make a better Survivor experience. These include: **Episode Titles **The use of hidden immunity idols. **Games for voters to play Example: Voters must play a game and score a certain score to enhance their vote, (play the HII, recieve a double vote, etc.) *This season is the first to feature: Evacuees, HII, a Schoolyard Pick, and Three Tribes. *This season featured the first tiebreaker in the history of Koror Blog ORG. Category:Fanon Seasons